Made Up Hero: Honeybee Medic
This is a hero that was originally made up by someone called Hydrosparky. This is a full page of her written by me, K-leb25. Honeybee's alternate is Aphid Apothecary, who is on the Suggestions for Bug Heroes page. Description: 'a clan whom was once though to be destroyed have now risen from hiding! For many weeks, the flowers and plants had been dying, so the honeybees were forced to come out so that they could keep the area nice and smelling good. Though the scorpions have now got an easy chance of finding the honeybees, they have decided to join the Bug Heroes for protection. There was one poromice that they had to keep...let one of their members help out in the battle! Honeybee Medic is now known to the all the enemies as she heals herself and the others. Though she has the lowest stats in pretty much everything, she does have exceptional speed. Her health is 500, with no armor. One major disadvantage is her ability cooldowns. They are SLOW. The shortest cooldown is 100 seconds! However, her abilities are very cheap copared to those of other heroes. Don't forget that Honeybee also flies, making her invincible to traps on the ground like webs and poison slime. She wields a Leech Launcher. It is a short-ranged, life-draining weapon that fires every 4 seconds. The leech quickly drops on the ground after being fired (making it have low range), but if it does hit an enemy, it will do 10 damage and does 4 damage every 0.5 seconds for the next 5 seconds. Its in-game description could be, ''"This short-ranged, life-draining weapon shoots leeches. They latch onto enemies and do extra damage over time." Here are her level-up skills: Speed, Power Heal (increase healing rate of any hero that is in-active by 30% (15% if the hero already has high regen)), Effectiveness (decreases cooldown of abilities by 20%) and Polen Power (increases the chance of dashing polen into an enemy that attacks in close combat, making them get stunned for 4 seconds and then move slower for 4 seconds later). Her Leech Launcher can be upgraded to a Mega-Leech Launcher, which increases the damage inflicted over time to 8 damage every 0.5 seconds for 5 seconds and does 50 damage when it hits the enemy. "These leeches have been specially breed for extra sucking power..." After that, it can upgraded into a Leech-a-Matic, which increases the speed of firing to every 2 second and the leech also flies further before hitting the ground. "The whole ground will be covered in leeches!" '''Abilities: Heal--''' It's as simple as it can get! The ability is that Honeybee just heals herself by 100. It costs 400 and has a cooldown of 100 seconds. 'Tri-Heal--' this is like Ant's life support. It heals every hero by 75 and has a cooldown of 120 seconds. It still costs only 800. 'Honey Spray--' Honeybee drops honey all around her, making any enemy that goes near her get stuck by the honey and unable to move or attack. If Honeybee moves away, you'll see she basically made a big circle of honey. It costs 400 and has a cooldown of 100 seconds. 'Active Helper--' The ability of this makes any hero that is active have 4x the regeneration for 30 seconds. Notice that at first Honeybee will get the extra healing because she is currently active. Just change into another hero and Honeybee will lose the healing while the hero you are now gets the extra healing. It costs 700 and has a cooldown of 120 seconds. 'Big Needle--' this is an equipable weapon that passively increases the healing of inactive heroes. It's attack is a close combat one that jabs an enemy every 3 seconds, doing 100 damage but not piercing any armor. But, every kill gives her more liquid. For every 5 kills, the healing of inactive heroes increases. Unfortunately, everytime you switch to another, the extra healing stops. It costs 800. 'Tempting Leaf--' Honeybee places a leaf, which distracts grubs and other food-eaters that stray near its scent. They start eating it instead of the base. It only has 250 health, so use it wisely and near a choke point. It costs 500 and has a cooldown of 120 seconds. 'Damage Stims--' use this ability for every other hero to get extra damage, but lose any armor they have for 30 secs. This is better for heroes (like spider) that already have no armour, yet high damage. It costs 700 and has a cooldown of 150 seconds. 'Speed Stims-- '''use this ability to increase the speed of every other hero, but do less damage for 30 seconds. It costs 500 and has a cooldown of 150 seconds. '''Armour Stims-- '''use this ability to increase the armour of every other hero, but move slower for 30 seconds. It costs 600 and has a cooldown of 150 secs. It is most useful when you're Beetle or someone similar and your in the middle of a fight. The extra armour will really add up, and the speed doesn't matter when he wont' be moving. This ability, along with Speed and Damage stims, is best when the map doesn't have mushrooms or pills to help you. '''Worker Bees-- '''Use in battle to spawn three worker bees, which will attack enemies nearby or, if there are no enemies, will help heal the active hero. They each have 300 health and carry Needles, which attack every second and deal 40 damage (no armour piercing). They're perfect as a meat shield, as the enemies will attack the workers instead of you. Be sure to help the bees out if you want them to live. Costs 800 and has a cooldown of 180 secs. '''Mega-Healer--' instantly heals any hero you choose! Costs 1500 and has a cooldown of 240 seconds. Well, she is supposed to have long cooldowns. '''This is subject to change. Please leave a comment to say whether she is under or overpowered! Category:Made-Up Content